


Tea and Macarons

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Avatar Zuko, Avatar!Zuko, Bender Marinette, F/M, Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Kwami’s are spirits that have started to help humans they deemed worthy of their power. They know the Avatar could only do so much, and they are not willing to stand by without doing anything.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Zuko/Marinette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tea and Macarons

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: Modern Day.  
> \---  
> Avatar Zuko  
> \---  
> Miraculous Team:
> 
> Marinette: Earthbender.  
>  Adrien: Airbender.  
>  Nino: Waterbender.  
>  Alya: Firebender.  
>  Kagami: Non-bender  
>  Kim: Earthbender  
>  Luka: Airbender  
>  Juleka: Firebendera  
> \---

**Please read the Author's Note.**

  * **Kwami’s are spirits that have started to help humans they deemed worthy of their power. They know the Avatar could only do so much, and they are not willing to stand by without doing anything.**

  * **This resulted with the spirits teaming up with humans for many centuries. At times, the humans they have chosen have had crossed the paths of past avatars. There was the occasional time that a chosen becomes the avatar…**

  * **They don’t exactly get magical suits when using the kwami’s powers. They merged into their clothing of their chosen and enhanced it. The Kwami’s are able to eat certain materials or elements to regenerate the clothing or armor. For example, Marinette is able to use metal bending with the help of Tikki and is able to take any type of metal to regenerate her suit back to normal. Issues would be, if the metal is cheap or oxidized it could lead to Tikki having a stomachache and possibly make the suit weaker.**




* * *

By the spirits… Zuko wonders if he could possibly survive adding someone else to Team Avatar. As much as he cares for his friends, (he really, really, does care for them) but sometimes it feels like he’s dealing with actual children than teens. For example, Aang and Sokka are intelligent in their own rights, but put them in the same room and they share a single brain cell. That’s if Suki isn’t in the same room, then it turns into half a brain cell… thinking further into it… less if Toph and Katara are in there too. Oh spirits… it feels like he’s the parent in their wayward group.

Which is ironic considering all their backgrounds…

“Where are we going to first, Sifu Hotman!”

Zuko nearly tripped over his feet as Aang jumped onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He let out a grumble but didn’t respond to the sudden action. “It’s Sifu Avatar.”

“Eh, we prefer Sifu Hotman, suits ya!” Toph jested, her voice scrunched up as they walked through the streets of Paris. There’s hardly any earth here, all concrete and metal. She let out a mild thanks when she felt Sokka pulled her away before she could walk into something. This is why she hates large modern cities. Not enough earth. “Why are here again?”

“I have to find someone here.” Zuko replied, now trying to get Aang to get off him to no avail.

“Does it have to do with what you saw back in the Swamp?” Aang asked, getting off Zuko.

Zuko took in a deep breath as he thought over his answer. It has to do with what he had seen at the Swamp and he still has no clue why he needed to find this person. He already has good team and friends that have helped him with his duties as the Avatar. What exactly is he going to find here?

He doesn’t know and he plans on finding out. Zuko knows that his first clue has to do with ladybugs.

“Oh wow… look at this.” Everyone turned around to look at Suki, to see her holding up a newspaper. Showing them what made it on the front page.

—

Marinette let out a loud yawn as she headed back home after a long day at school. It was just any other day, with her going to school and dealing with Hawkmoth. She swears, when she finds out whoever is behind the mask, she’s going to ring their neck. There’s enough drama at school and the last thing she wants to deal with, is an overgrown man’s temper tantrum.

Not only does she have to do her homework, help her parents at the bakery and daily chores, she must fix up her suit. Her only consolation is that the other guy got off far worse than her after that last fight. Either way, Marinette is glad she didn’t have to find some random piece of metal to mend her suit. The last time she did that, Tikki nearly had a stomachache due to the having to meld the metal with her suit. The metal Tikki likes to use, is easy to get but a nightmare to mold.

_“Why not ask her?”_

_“She looks busy…”_

_“We’ve been walking around in circles. Go ask her.”_

_“Why me?”_

_“Only you and Toph speak French, and she walked off with Aang to find a place to stay tonight.”_

_“Who do you want to me to ask, again?”_

_“She’s the only person in sight, Zuko.”_

_“Fine.”_

Zuko took in a deep breath as he looked over at the person Katara wants him to ask about the local Parisian heroes. With one look, she took his breath away. _“It’s her…”_


End file.
